


on your knees

by clearvinyl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Sex Club AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before I let you walk, you gotta show me how you crawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on your knees

Jason’s throat is dry as he watches her wetness drip down from her core, following the trail left from her first orgasm. His skin is icy-hot and with every panted breath he’s reminded of the leather collar clasped snugly around his throat, the matching cock ring tight around his pulsing dick. The need to bury his head between her thighs and drink from her, devour her, thrums in his veins. 

But Raven ordered him not to touch her or himself. He was to get on his knees and simply, helplessly, watch. An order he didn’t dare disobey because as much as he relished the delicious pain of punishments, the relentless pleasure of rewards was much more addicting. 

So with his arms bound behind his back, he kneels on the stage, barely a foot away from her, and watches the show she puts on not just for him but for their audience seated close by. Raven is a star Domme at the club, known for effortlessly commanding any scene she acts in and leaving participants and onlookers alike begging for more.

And right now he is so close to begging to touch her, to put his mouth on her. To run his tongue in circles around her clit and then suck until she screams. To thrust his tongue inside her until she rides his face to another climax. To lick her clean until she gushes messily again and again and again…

“Jason,” she moans breathlessly, snapping him out of his reverie.

His heart slams against his chest as she comes apart, feet braced on the table and legs spread wide, one hand teasing her nipples while the other frantically works her exposed pussy. Sinful sounds spill from her lips and her back arches, pushing her heaving chest in the air, whole body tensing before going limp, trembling slightly with aftershocks.

Now that she is silent he could hear the slick noises of affirmation that the others enjoyed the display as much as he did. But they soon fade into a distant thought because Raven is standing in front of him, using the fingers that were deep inside her moments ago to smear her pleasure on his lips. Months of discipline keep his tongue from darting out to taste her. 

“My sub listens so well. You barely moved at all. I think your good behavior deserves a reward.”

A needy groan ripples from deep in his throat and his eyes plead her to do something, anything, to ease the ache. 

“I know just what you need,” she says, and after leaning down to kiss her essence off his lips, she walks over the chest holding their favorite toys.

When she pulls out a purple double-ended dildo and a leather flogger, his stomach clenches. 

God, does he love being her sub.


End file.
